


烟火狂欢

by Akarin1109



Category: R1SE (Band), Real Person Fiction, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akarin1109/pseuds/Akarin1109
Summary: 反正，这三个人搞起来了。





	烟火狂欢

1  
“……你要是发出声音，夏之光就要被吵醒了。”  
何洛洛跨坐在翟潇闻的身上，纤细的手臂有着不一般大的力量，把翟潇闻这个山东猛汉死死压住。  
翟潇闻咬住嘴唇忍住不发出声音，身体扭动着想要脱离这束缚，但又耐不住何洛洛在他颈部的舔舐。舌尖划过了他的棱角分明的下颌线，又进攻到锁骨附近，每动一下都在进攻着翟潇闻的神经中枢，伴随着是他倔强又娇嗔的喘息。  
“何洛洛……！你他妈的！”翟潇闻双眼泪汪汪的，用着毫无攻击力的声音辱骂着他身上的男人。  
“眼袋好重啊你……是不是平时没好好睡觉，晚上在干啥啊。”何洛洛俯下身，用低沉的声音在翟潇闻耳边“讽刺”道。  
翟潇闻给气坏了，但又不敢出声，自己这幅糟蹋的模样要是被夏之光看到了那以后该怎么一起快乐的敷面膜！  
何洛洛看翟潇闻没什么动作了，立马吻上了他的嘴唇。  
可能是因为年纪小，何洛洛的吻技极度不成熟，像一条饿坏的小狗一样疯狂地啃食，但即便如此翟潇闻还是感受到了些许的快感，配合着何洛洛的抚摸，翟潇闻慢慢瘫软下来。  
“你怎么不反抗了？”何洛洛问着他，另一只手还伸进他的衣服里抚摸他的胸部。  
“反抗有个锤子用。”翟潇闻完全用一种“无所谓”的态度回应了。  
何洛洛有点受挫。  
是自己技术不好吗，还是翟潇闻讨厌自己。  
算了……本来，他就没多喜欢自己。  
“你不继续了吗。”  
“算了，我回去睡觉了。”  
何洛洛转身就走。  
翟潇闻笑了笑，果然是个小屁孩，心理素质不行还想玩强暴。  
但不知道为何，又有一丝的空虚。

2  
二十来岁的男孩子正是生理需求最强烈的时候，男大学生们成天对着小黄片自我安慰了，然而，这帮男团偶像，几乎没有私人空间，住的地方还是和舍友一起。  
何洛洛好几次感觉自己快安耐不住自己疯了的荷尔蒙了，有一次，他和焉栩嘉两人在宾馆的时候，两人差点就抱着对方啃起来了。  
还记得那天，何洛洛，焉栩嘉，翟潇闻三人出外务，焉栩嘉来给何洛洛水果吃，两人就开心的吃起了橘子，吃着吃着，就躺在了床上了，躺着躺着，他们就开始注视对方的眼睛，小手也不安分了。  
何洛洛用手戳了戳焉栩嘉的脸蛋，调笑他脸很有弹性，焉栩嘉也“恶毒”的抚摸了一下何洛洛的下巴。因为都在一张床上，两个人的距离逐渐被拉进，对方的呼吸和心跳都听的一清二楚。 何洛洛抓住了焉栩嘉的手，原本如同小兔子一般的眼神开始多了一分犀利。  
这时候，门铃突然响起来了。  
“洛洛！嘉嘉！我们去外面吃雪糕吧！”  
翟潇闻开始来烦人了。  
暧昧的氛围被打破了，二人后来也没有过多的亲密。

3  
何洛洛从翟潇闻的房间走出去，发现焉栩嘉站在门口。  
“你就这么饥不择食？”焉栩嘉问道。  
“有点吧，但我要真的完全控制不住，我干嘛不对你下手”何洛洛的语气越来越渣男了。  
“哈，那你怎么不找你室友？”  
“你变态么。你也不会找你那个家人一样的室友做这种事吧。”  
……  
“那天，怎么没和我做下去……”焉栩嘉终于把这件事提出来了。  
“我们两个干这事是不是不太合适。”  
“嘛，也确实。但你怎么，偏偏选了翟潇闻？”  
“他看起来比较好下手，仅此而已。”  
“诶……那，你别整他行不行，你看豪哥，又白又可爱，你说不定跟他撒撒娇，他就同意了。”  
何洛洛沉默了一下。  
“嘉嘉你是不是喜欢闻闻哥。”  
“是啊，那又怎样？”  
“没，我只是确认一下。”

4  
何洛洛自己不想承认，不经意之间已经被翟潇闻吸引了。  
这么一说感情也真是奇怪，何洛洛以往喜欢的都是大哥哥类型的男生，平时也喜欢黏着任豪。对他来说，翟潇闻虽然年龄比他大，但是成天咋咋呼呼的，动不动就惊声鸡叫，到处和别人吹自己多可爱多可爱，还和夏之光在那比美……  
但这样的翟潇闻，总是喜欢在何洛洛面前积极表现。早上的时候偷喝他的牛奶，但又会把自己的小饼干送给他一块；偷他的粉红顽皮豹玩，又会送他自己的小熊玩偶；一边嫌弃他做的蛋饼，但他做了什么黑暗料理总会赏脸的尝一尝。  
其实，翟潇闻对谁都这样，只是这样的行为，让何洛洛有着不一样的感受。  
也不记得是什么时候开始，翟潇闻只要一碰到他的肢体，他就会不经意的打哆嗦。  
那天，翟潇闻敲响了他和焉栩嘉房间的门，他感到了恐慌，也许他们这些队友之间的那窗纸很容易就捅破。  
队友情，性欲，爱情，这一条一条错综复杂的感情，织成复杂的网，使得何洛洛的内心无从去处。  
在他看来，任豪是自己的好哥哥，像是亲人一般，所以是不会和他做爱的。焉栩嘉是朋友，是队友，没那么亲密，但正因为没那么亲临，二人之间反而更有性吸引力。  
发生了关系但感情不变，那还能在众人面前做出相亲相爱好队友的模样，可爱情的萌芽会扰乱一切。一个不经意的眼神，下意识的举动，在大家眼里，都会无限的放大。  
焉栩嘉有何尝不是被这些感情折磨呢？他也想和关系没那么熟的队友解决掉欲望，也会在情欲强烈的时候被自己喜欢的人的声音唤醒。  
何洛洛意识到了焉栩嘉这个情敌的存在，青涩又冲动的他，最后还是决定下手为强，就在那天晚上，他跑进了翟潇闻的房间，对他做出了违背道德的行为。  
焉栩嘉在门外，他听到了那些淫秽的声音，可是他没有去阻止。不知为何，他居然想要看到翟潇闻被强暴的样子。  
只是何洛洛最后也被一丝纯情给唤醒，没有做下去。  
5  
好巧不巧，又是这三个家伙被发配一起出外务了。但是三个人都不住在一间房。  
翟潇闻对于之前差点被何洛洛强暴的事情并没有太在意，毕竟在他看来，何洛洛就是个乳臭未干精虫上脑的小男孩，却没意识到何洛洛对他的真实感情。当然，更没注意到焉栩嘉。  
晚上，翟潇闻洗完澡，真空穿着浴袍在房间玩手机，这时候听到了门铃声。  
他打开一看，是焉栩嘉站在门前。  
本来还以为是何洛洛，他还有点期待。  
“咋啦嘉嘉~”她又变成那副姐妹的模样了。  
“我有话想和你说，能进去吗。”  
“可以啊，欢迎~”  
焉栩嘉看到床上那杂乱不堪的衣物不由得叹气：“唉你说你怎么，这么乱呢。”说着就开始帮他整理了起来。  
“不用了不用了。”翟潇闻说着上去扒拉焉栩嘉，不经意之间，胸膛就露了出来。  
焉栩嘉脸红了。  
“你到底有啥事吗。”  
“我……我我我……我……”  
“你结巴吗？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“哈？”  
“我……我喜欢你，想和你交往的那种喜欢。”  
翟潇闻笑了笑，说着，搂住了焉栩嘉的脖子，将嘴唇贴在他的额头上。  
“你在做什么……”  
“嘉嘉，来吧。”他把浴袍一脱，赤裸的身体暴露在焉栩嘉的面前。焉栩嘉二话不说，直接把他按在了床上。  
经历了何洛洛上次的“强暴”，翟潇闻好像突然被打开了一样……  
这小子比何洛洛还要疯狂，裤子脱了就开始想要进去。可能是因为喜欢的人的裸体在眼前太过于刺激，没有任何前戏焉栩嘉已经硬的不行了。  
“潇闻……我可以这样叫你吗。”焉栩嘉搂住翟潇闻的腰将他的嘴唇吻住。他没有一顿狗啃，只是用舌头微微的扫过对方的嘴唇。  
“当然可以呀，嘉嘉……来，让我教你……”翟潇闻用手抚摸焉栩嘉的脸庞，暗示他放松，随后将舌头放入他的嘴里，舌尖勾勒着他的上颚，又时不时吸吮他的嘴唇，舔他的小牙齿。焉栩嘉被翟潇闻着温柔的操作挑逗的浑身滚烫，他再也压抑不住自己的狂热，用下半身不停在翟潇闻的两腿之间蹭着。  
“潇闻……能让我进去吗……”说着，他已经开始用手玩弄翟潇闻的硬物。  
“你……你会吗，小处男。”  
“你也是处不是么。”  
两人居然都一瞬间害羞了。  
“用点润滑油吧，开拓一下，别干插，我不想疼死。”  
焉栩嘉接过，涂抹了一些在手指上，先塞了一根到翟潇闻的穴内。  
“啊……”翟潇闻喘出了声音，焉栩嘉一只手继续玩弄翟潇闻的硬物，一只手则在翟潇闻的穴里小心的探索。  
“嘉嘉……啊……你，可以猛烈一些。”翟潇闻用迷离的眼神紧紧注视着焉栩嘉，双手也开始伸向对方的那根滚烫的物体上。骨感的手指在焉栩嘉最为敏感的部位挑逗着，焉栩嘉也有一些上头。渐渐他放入两根手指，在翟潇闻的穴内更加不安分了。  
翟潇闻一瞬间爽到抬起了脑袋：“嗯啊！嘉嘉，快点，快进来。”他搂住焉栩嘉的脖子恳求到。  
焉栩嘉又怎能耐得住翟潇闻这般邀请，二话不说直接将下体塞进了翟潇闻的穴内，一瞬间，微微的同感和强烈的满足感贯穿了翟潇闻全身，焉栩嘉先是慢慢地在里面动着，俯下身舔舐翟潇闻的乳头，又或是在翟潇闻的耳边低声的夸赞他的身体。然而，此时此刻翟潇闻已经什么都听不清了，无论焉栩嘉说了什么，他只会搂着他的脖子说：“嘉嘉……用力点，快点。”这样如同荡妇一般的话。  
焉栩嘉不想被小瞧了，他直接把翟潇闻抱起来操，完完全全顶到了最里面的地方，一次又一次的冲击，翟潇闻的内壁也变得无比热，焉栩嘉也从一开始慢慢地抽插，变成了生猛地撞翟潇闻的臀部，肉与肉之间的啪啪声一直伴随着二人的喘息时时作响。  
“潇闻，等会儿让我射在里面……好不好……求你了”焉栩嘉希望彻底把自己的东西留在他体内。  
“嗯……好……啊……啊啊！”  
焉栩嘉还在继续活塞运动的时候，翟潇闻抢先一步达到了顶峰，高潮后的肉穴紧紧收缩，夹住焉栩嘉的下体，在这等刺激下，焉栩嘉搂紧翟潇闻，发射在他体内。  
“嘉嘉……好厉害……”  
“你也是……我爽到了……以后我们多做几次，好不。”

6  
“你们已经搞完了？”何洛洛突然从旁边出现，他也穿着白色的浴袍。  
“你他妈怎么进来的？”翟潇闻喘着坐起来，用惊恐的眼神看着何洛洛。  
焉栩嘉十分不知所措。  
“你门没关好啊……啊，嘉嘉你果然，抢先了诶。”何洛洛的语气变得犀利起来，焉栩嘉挡在翟潇闻前面：“洛洛你要是有什么事找我算账吧，不是潇闻的问题。”  
何洛洛把焉栩嘉推开，随后，按倒了翟潇闻。  
“你和嘉嘉都能做，那和我就不可以吗。”说着，他把手伸进翟潇闻穴内，不小心带出了焉栩嘉残存在里面的白色液体。  
“啊……你们玩的，很开心吧。”何洛洛的语气里面充满着杀气。  
翟潇闻笑着看何洛洛：“队友之间，互相解决生理需求，似乎不是什么该被非议的吧。”然后，又笑着看着焉栩嘉。  
焉栩嘉有点吃惊：“你……你就把我，当解决生理需求的对象吗……那我刚才……”  
“你表白了？”何洛洛笑了笑。  
“是啊，他表白了，我就冲着兴头，勾引了他一下呗。”翟潇闻一脸欠揍的模样。  
何洛洛更加不愉快了，不是因为为焉栩嘉打抱不平，而是一想到，这个人对待喜欢他的人，是这样的态度，内心就觉得十分压抑。  
还是用那天晚上的姿势压着翟潇闻，居高临下看着他那张还在微笑的脸。  
“洛洛，嘉嘉，我觉得现在这样就很开心了。”  
他用十分平淡的语气说出了这句话，眼神中带着挑衅，又带有一分无奈。  
何洛洛和焉栩嘉突然都意识到，什么纯情，什么恋爱啊……这都是什么奢求。本来，应该是在校园里偷偷给你送饮料，在运动会上为你加油，和你互相抄作业，但是取而代之的都是一次又一次的通告和舞台，以及几乎落实到每分每秒的营业。这帮糜烂的孩子们，被强制的捆绑在了一起，承受着同样的非议，这样的环境下，他们早就变得疯狂又诡异了。  
既然是这样，那还不如就这么疯狂下去。  
“嘉嘉，还有力气吗，一起来吧。”何洛洛对他发出邀请，翟潇闻似乎也很喜欢这种安排。  
“我歇会儿，你们先。”  
何洛洛便开始了他的进攻，还是惯例狗啃一般的激吻，他就像是一只狮子，恨不得把猎物吃抹干净。已经经历了一轮翻云覆雨的翟潇闻，不再像刚才那样招数连连，他安静地躺在床上，岔开双腿，任由何洛洛摆布。  
看到翟潇闻这样放松的状态，何洛洛有着不甘，一边撸着翟潇闻的肉棒，一边舔舐着他的乳头。一开始是轻轻的掠过，慢慢地，又用力的吸起来，还会用牙齿轻轻摩擦。翟潇闻虽然累了，但是也招架不住何洛洛这般猛如虎的攻击，他发出的叫春声音更加的淫荡，似乎方圆几里的猛男都能冲进来把他给日了。  
“潇闻，趴下。”何洛洛命令道。  
“啊我不喜欢那种体位……啊！”还没等反驳，何洛洛就直接把他压倒了。  
这小子力气是真的很大，平时和赵让打架打出来的。何洛洛抚摸着翟潇闻已经有点红肿的穴位，毫不犹豫插了进去。  
“啊！好爽啊，你快点。”翟潇闻忍不住喊出这样的声音。何洛洛的下体似乎更加的饱满，甚至让翟潇闻觉得有一丝轻微的撕裂感，然而，他仍然是扭着屁股配合着何洛洛的腰振。  
“我休息完了。”这时候，焉栩嘉也加入了这场狂欢，他把下半身对着翟潇闻的脸：“来，吞下去。”  
翟潇闻已经被折腾成了一只淫荡的小猫咪了，乖乖听主人吩咐。他含着焉栩嘉的肉棒，吃的十分仔细，把那上面每一块地方都舔的干干净净。  
看到面前何洛洛动的这么积极，焉栩嘉也不堪示弱，在翟潇闻口腔里胡作非为，连牙齿划到了他都觉得是不一样的刺激。翟潇闻像是性爱人偶一般，两人对他越粗暴，他反而越积极，上下的嘴都在用力吸着坚挺的肉棒。  
“啊……潇闻，我，我要射了。”  
焉栩嘉把液体全部释放在翟潇闻嘴里，翟潇闻心满意足的吞了下去。  
过了一会儿，何洛洛也把翟潇闻给中出了，只是这个孩子更淘气一些，他用手指将自己的液体从翟潇闻的穴里掏出些许。  
“舔干净。”他用低沉的声音命令道。  
“嗯……”翟潇闻把何洛洛的手指含在嘴里反复舔舐，像是喝奶的小婴儿一样。  
狂欢暂时结束了。三个人都睡在了有他们战斗痕迹的这个房间里。

7  
经过那天晚上后，他们三人似乎是确定了这样的关系，经常趁着室友不在的时候，跑到一起享受至高无上的快感。  
“嘉嘉……你还喜欢他吗。”何洛洛在一次做完后问道，翟潇闻已经在房间里睡着了。  
“洛洛啊，我们这些人，是不配拥有‘喜欢’这种情感的。”焉栩嘉叹气。  
也许，现在这样，及时行乐就好了。  
犹如星光岛的烟火一般，他是那样的耀眼，又是转瞬即逝。  
这个团结束后，可能连这样纯粹的快乐都不会再有了。


End file.
